


Threesomes in Fish World

by JunaiEclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Family Drama, Incest, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaiEclipse/pseuds/JunaiEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in corydora mating habits, and how it compares to a daytime soap opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesomes in Fish World

This morning, I woke up to a sex show, no I wasn’t having the female equivalent of a wet dream, not that I don’t have those... No. My fish were having an orgy in their tank, swimming more energetically than I’ve ever seen them do.

I have 2 female corydoras and a high-fin male among other kinds, and up to now they’ve lived well with each other. But apparently all bets are off once it’s egg-laying time. When one cory female lays a few eggs, the other will come up and eat them. I have no way of stopping this (show of jealousy?). And the male is absolutely useless (what else is new? KIDDING, except not in this case), he’s quite literally humping everything that moves right now. Note to male cory: My platy is not only the wrong sex (MALE) but it’s also the wrong SPECIES. Well, at this point, I can only sit back and hope a few eggs survive this copulation, and maybe—just **maybe** —one will actually hatch this time.

Speaking of hatching…did I mention one of the females currently laying was a product of the other two? So, technically, my fish are not only exhibitionists, polyamorous, but also incestuous. Wow. That’s a lot of kink in a two inch body. And could we add bestiality? (Since they are animals, does it count when I’m in the audience?)

What have I learned from all this? Fish show some semblance of emotion (read: jealousy) and they have more drama in their relationship than a daytime soap (how many have you seen with cannibalism and incest?). And, a three-way relationship clearly does not work well for corys. At least, not if you’ve got a F/M/F triad, with one F being the much younger (and prettier?) daughter. I would add another male in there to even things out, but my tank is not that big and I have tetras, guppies and a lone sexually traumatized platy to think about.

Maybe what they need is a little communication? Hm?


End file.
